mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Kenway
Connor Kenway, formerly known as Ratonhnhaké:ton 'was a Master Assassin in the Colonial Brotherhood during the American Revolutionary War. He was born April 4, 1756 in Kanatahséton, Mohawk Valley to Kaniehtí:io and Haytham Kenway. After the burning of his village in 1760, he was left an orphan as his Templar father Haytham was off in England. In 1769, he left his village to join the Assassin Brotherhood. He soon began training under Achilles Davenport, who had named him Connor so his Native American origins would be masked. Assassin Business Connor witnessed the terrible Boston Massacre in 1770 after being trained for a few months as an Assassin. It was there that Connor caught a glimpse of his father, Haytham, for the first time. Achilles continually stressed that Connor would have to kill all the Templars: even his father. Though Kenway always agreed to this, as he believed the Templar Order (specifically Charles Lee) to be responsible for the burning of his village, he still wasn't quite sure. Connor was soon introduced to Robert Faulkner, the captain of the ship, the [[Aquila|''Aquila]]. Later, Connor became the captain, with Faulkner calling him "a fast learner" regarding ship combat and sailing. It was during these sea adventures that Connor killed his first Templar: Nicholas Biddle. Things got a bit more personal after the Boston Tea Party when Templar William Johnson began stealing the land upon which his village stood...without the consent of his people. Connor ultimately killed Johnson though the Templar's last words troubled Connor. He wasn't entirely convinced of his loyalties to the Patriots (led by George Washington) though he always helped them in key battles, such as Bunker Hill and Concord. During the former, Connor killed another Templar--John Pitcairn. Connor soon uncovered a plot to murder George Washington and warned General Israel Putnam. Connor's investigation of the murder led to him encountering Thomas Hickey, who seemed to be more interested in money than Templar affairs. Due to confusion with American soldiers, both Connor and Hickey were arrested for counterfeiting and sent to Bridewell Prison. Hickey was quickly pardoned by Haytham and Charles Lee, leaving Connor to rot in his cell. Not long after, Connor was framed for the assassination attempt of Washington as well as the murder of the prison's warden. Lee and Hickey swiftly arranged a public execution for Connor, without speaking to Haytham about the event. Connor's father was shocked by this and secretly cut his noose during the execution. As Connor was attempting to assassinate Hickey, he was suddenly transported to an area filled with purple fog and smoke. Transported to the Mushroom Kingdom Little did Connor know that he had been transported to the Mushroom Kingdom in Mushroom World during the Merging of the Dimensions in 2007. Confused by the things going on around him, Connor managed to escape the purple area and end up in one of the Kingdom's major cities, Decalburg Center. He was bombarded by questions from everyone. At the time, most people in the Kingdom were unfamiliar with Assassins and Templars, as those groups were usually restricted to the country of Termina. Connor eventually found Achilles, who had been transported to the entirely different location of Heart, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Connor managed to explain his predicament to King James Toadstool, who surprisingly believed him. Kenway was also able to find Faulkner, old friends from his tribe, and even his mother. Though she had been killed in the burning of Connor's village, the Dimensional Merge caused additional copies of previously dead figures to be brought back to life. It took some time but Connor was able to adapt to life in the Kingdom and met up with the famous Mario Brothers and their adopted sons, Bucken Berry and Ala Gold. During the close of the Mushroom-Koopa War, Assassin and Templar influence spread throughout the Kingdom and grew even more when Connor's father, Haytham became famous. Conflict with Other Forces '''NOTE: Due to the late start of the Wiki, information on the time period 2011-July 2015 will be scarce compared to more recent events. Connor reconciled with his father and his Templar beliefs, though was still not quite fond of the Order. He also had the chance to meet his grandfather, Edward Kenway. He also had a few conflicts with his old enemy, Charles Lee. Lee held a position of power in the Kingdom for some time and even became close friends with King Toadstool for a bit. All of that changed when Lee teamed up with witch Bayonetta Cereza and killed many members of the Toad Brigade. This caused Connor and Achilles to co-found the Assassin Mushroomian Brotherhood as the Templars had already done some time ago. Many famous Assassins were able to join the Brotherhood including Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Jacob Frye, and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Connor was also involved in the brief but deadly Beanbean Conflict with involved Queen Notlean Bean of the Beanbean Kingdom attempting to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Through a complicated and convoluted series of events, Connor eventually discovered he had to somehow destroy Queen Bean's soul and restore peace and sanity to the Beanbean Kingdom. After the conflict, Peasley Bean was named ruler of the country. After a few years of sowing terror throughout the Assassin Brotherhood, Charles Lee was eventually killed in an intense battle at Grumble Volcano in which Haytham was nearly killed. Though Connor and Haytham were relatively friends at this point, Achilles continually insisted that all Templars must be eradicated. At one point, Achilles made a clone of himself and attacked Toad Town, saying that if Connor didn't kill his father all citizens would die. When Connor had trouble making this decision, Achilles shut down his clone and decided that nothing could be done about how Connor feels about the Templar Order. In 2014, Connor lived in Termina for a short period of time. It was here that he discovered that the infamous Happy Mask Salesman, a survivor of the Near-Terminian Apocalypse was actually one of his oldest ancestors, Nicholas Kenway. At Termina, he also met Cremia Kleberg (and her sister Romani Kleberg) as well as Anju Diana, who ran the Stock Pot Inn. Connor eventually moved back to Decalburg, after feeling homesick about his friends. Connor was soon caught in an ongoing battle between his grandfather and the Caribbean Rite of the Templar Order, who sought to destroy pirates once and for all. Since Connor agreed with his father (who thought they'd be able to reason with the Templars), Achilles banned Connor from the Assassin Brotherhood for a short period of time. It turned out that the whole attack on pirates was just a ruse caused by Ezio who wanted to create a New World Order, led by the Assassins. After getting no support in the Mushroom Kingdom Senate, Ezio moved to attack Heart though Connor and others quickly stopped him. After spending enough time with her, Connor married Anju in Termina and they moved to the small quiet country of Smashville. Scarce info ends here. Life in Smashville Connor and his wife Anju decided to create their own house in Smashville instead of picking one of the preexisting lots. Due to their lack of Bells (Smashville's currency) at the time, their house was partly funded by infamously rich Nabbit Rabbit, who lived with the Mario Brothers. .]] Connor quickly had some gripes with Smashville, most of which involved the shopkeepers, including greedy Tom Nook, fashion-obsessed Mable Able, and black market seller "Crazy" Redd. On several occasions, Redd attempted to sculpt Connor unclothed in the style of old sculptures. This caused Connor to despise Redd, even when he pretended to be a hobo in need of money. It was in Smashville that Connor and Anju had their first son, Jason Kenway. Connor constantly tried to teach Jason strength, discipline, Assassin techniques, and rude language, which annoyed Anju a bit. Both Connor and Anju uncovered an underground base owned by slaver and notoriously rich Gracie Aquaseela. Gracie killed her servants at random for ridiculous reasons and attempted to own Connor at one point. What really pushed Kenway over the edge was when Gracie bought his shower and bedazzled her name all over the house. Surprisingly, normally incompetent cops Copper and Booker were able to arrest her. Dimentio Incident In mid 2015, Connor decided to get revenge on Dimentio for transporting him to Mushroom World---not that he didn't like his life there, he just felt like he didn't fully belong. Connor, along with many others including Anju, Assassin Ah Tabai, and Haytham teamed up and went into the Dream World so they could find Dimentio. After the Merging of the Dimensions in 2007, Dimentio was placed there so he could never be found, as a sort of jail. During his attempt to assassinate Dimentio, the jester nearly merged the dimensions a second time and succeeded in hypnotizing Luigi Destino. Unfortunately, due to the overexertion of the shadow power he hadn't used in some time, Dimentio was vanquished by Connor. Unfortunately, the spirit of Dimentio still haunted Kenway, appearing beside him at random occasions and talking to him. The Mushroom Connor ate in August of 2015 only strengthened this connection. In fact, Dimentio convinced Connor to kill many of his friends and family including Anju, Jason as well as Mushroom Kingdom President Woodes Rogers, who Connor slightly despised. Connor was then captured by Fawful Bean (who had given him The Mushroom) and forced to to undergo an experiment in which he relived key moments of his life. During the experiment, Haytham, Nicholas, and Jason Todd rescued Connor and went back in time using an ocarina. For some reason, the ocarina caused a nasty side effect: in removing one bad event (Connor killing hundreds and being hypnotized by Dimentio), a bad event had to replace it. Connor, along with Jacob Frye, Bruce Wayne, and Mario Destino had to go through a maze as part of a strange competition. At the end, Connor was accidentally led to Dimension D where a portion of The Mushroom was used to resurrect Dimentio. Following the incident, the Mushroom Kingdom declared war on Dimentio. Believing Nicholas would be able to help defeat Dimentio because of his temporary immortality, Connor, along with Edward, Faulkner, Wayne, Romani, and Cremia traveled to Termina to ask the Salesman for help. Nicholas directed them to the Stone Tower Temple where he hid the Majora Stele, an ancient artifact that contains some of the power from Majora's Mask. Unfortunately, the Dimensional Army had already arrived there and was planning to destroy the Stele to Dimentio couldn't be killed with it. After a skirmish in the Temple, Connor was able to call on some of the Assassins (and Nicholas) for backup. In the heat of battle, the Salesman was killed by the Majora Stele. Though Connor was disillusioned after seeing the death of one of the first Kenways, he managed to escape on the ''Jackdaw''. '' The Mushroom Kingdom was immediately notified of an impending attack on Toad Town and a fort was set up to prepare. Connor met with his father Haytham, along with George Washington and Kooper Aclium at Toad Town and helped get all of the citizens into a safe house. Three days later, Dimentio attacked the Mushroom Kingdom Army at Toad Town and a battle ensued. During the battle, Connor attempted to get revenge for the death of Nicholas by killing Bayonetta though he continually failed. He was able to survive the battle and retreated to Boo Forest. Connor went on several more missions throughout the rest of the month until September 19. On a journey to Great Inagua, Connor met the son of Nabbit, Zabbit Rabbit who had been kept secret from him for some time. Thanks to Zabbit, Connor was able to escape on the ''Aquila ''and be transported to the mysterious realm known as Subspace, controlled by Master Hand and Eldream. This location was soon discovered by the Dimensional Army, with Dimentio hot on their tail. One of the biggest battles in Mushroom Kingdom history then occurred known as the Battle of Subspace. Connor was forced to call upon the Fierce Deity Mask to defeat Dimentio. After a long, nearly half-hour standoff with the jester, Dimentio was killed with both the combined power of Connor and Eldream. Connor then returned to Smashville with Anju, Haytham, Jason, and Edward. He was offered the post of Terminian Mayor by Ezio, the former Mayor, though Connor was unsure. Struggles with Conduits and the Kingdom Itself By the time of the Dimentio Incident's end, many were dissatisfied with the rule of Bowser Koopa. They believed him to be inept and too weak to rule the Kingdom. Congress, under the command of William Johnson, held a Mono Election to decide if Bowser would be replaced. Strangely, Koopa won and continued his rule of the Kingdom up until early November, when he started killing off some of the soldiers in the Mushroom Kingdom Army. Connor participated in the Second Battle of Laveght with a Resistance led by President Woodes Rogers, the latter of whom ultimately killed Bowser. With his dying breath, Koopa blamed Connor for his actions. Though clearly bait, some citizens believed his words and became suspicious of Connor and his "kind," the Conduits. On a day during his travels in the frontier, Connor picked up some Conduit powers in a fashion similar to the events that caused Delsin Rowe, a famous Conduit, to receive his own abilities. In mid November, Woodes Rogers declared that the titles of King and Queen be stripped away from the country and that they be replaced by President and Vice President. Connor's father, Haytham, became the Vice President. Rogers introduced the notion that since Conduits had the power to destroy the Kingdom, they must be stopped and possibly killed. Connor formed a small faction of Conduit Fighters to combat Rogers and his forces. Kenway led rallies in cities like Toad Town and even the capital city of Castle. Unfortunately, many Conduit Fighters were captured and used as testing subjects for Dr. Ben Toadley's tests to find a cure for the Conduit "disease." His tests were ultimately successful and all of the Conduits in the Kingdom had their powers removed, including Connor. A Time of Peace '''Some of the following events occur before parts of the previous section, "Struggles with Conduits and the Kingdom Itself."' Connor and Anju attempted to settle down with their son, Jason, following the brief period of distrust with the Kingdom. With Woodes Rogers' permission, a huge committee of construction workers was put to the job of creating a huge Kenway Mansion that was right at the edge of Decalburg and overlooked the Surfshine Sea. It was complete within a week and after receiving a tour from Kooper, Connor was quite impressed with the quality of the mansion. His favorite features were the top floor cannon defenses and the huge room of every video game ever made, plus Edward hacks. Both Gracie's Thanksgiving Ball and the Annual Mushroom Kingdom Christmas Party were held at the mansion, much to Connor's surprise. He got to enjoy a few months of peace with his wife and son despite the fact that they had to frequently defend against attacks on the fort section of the house. These included joke attacks by Edward, assaults by Jacob Frye's Rook gang, and several others. In February 2016, Connor participated in a military assault on the Nohr Kingdom, which included the capture of the Nohr Royal Family as well as the bombing of their castle. This was done because of an assassination attempt of President Rogers' life, the murder of a Mushroom Kingdom troop, and an altercation between the two armies. Return of An Old Threat In late April 2016, a terrorist group known as the Crew attacked Mushroom City, killing more than 200 people. In order to determine what kind of a threat this group posed to the Mushroom Kingdom, President Rogers sent out a special task force led by Mario. Connor joined them, though he wasn't specified as a member. Throughout the mission, Rogers frequently tried to convince Connor to stay out of the affairs of the special ops group from now on, because he didn't want an Assassin handling things like this. Connor refused. Their first stop was Pi'illo Island where they believed the Crew had retreated to. Fearing the worst, Connor assigned the Elite Trio to protect Anju and Jason. Anju eventually convinced the Elite Trio to take her to Wakeport, the shopping mall at Pi'illo Island which infuriated Connor. Mario suggested that they hide Anju and Jason in the Dream World. When they arrived, they ultimately found themselves cornered by the Crew. They were barely able to fend them off, with Anju being captured in the skirmish. Nabbit hid Jason in his special bag as protection. The group called an airship to pick them up, with the only one being available a jail ship holding the leader of the Koopa Empire during the Mushroom-Koopa War, Kamek Koopa. Connor, Mario, and Kooper interrogated Kamek for any information on the Crew and he promised that he would help them if they set him free and allowed him to speak with Bowser at Laveght. They reluctantly agreed but guarded him. Unfortunately, Kamek was too smart for them and he escaped. Soon after, the team heard of an attack on Yoshi's Island, which made them positive that the Crew was actually just a codename for the Koopa Troop, seeking to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom as revenge for the outcome of the previous war. Connor led the group back to his mansion, where they improved the defenses and barracks, leaving Jason there under heavy guard. Before they left, ships bearing the infamous Dry Bowser flag arrived, and began firing mortars on the fort. However, the Kenway Mansion was too powerful for the warships and they were able to capture a majority of the soldiers, including Kooper, who had seemingly switched sides. Connor then allowed the Assassins, including Achilles to move their base of operations to a large rural area near his mansion, as they had been forced to leave Romani Ranch because of terrorist threats. Shortly following this, new airship captain Koops Aclium shot down an airship above Decalburg and captured Bowser in the process. Kamek's fate is still unknown. Back to Retirement Connor "quit" the Assassin Brotherhood for about the fifth time after the Crew incident. Ezio Auditore worked with the other Assassins at Davenport Homestead to establish a planned takeover of the Mushroom Kingdom by first killing notable Templar targets. Connor was quickly captured by Woodes Rogers so that he wouldn't help them and brainwashed in some way to fight the Assassins. The only time Kenway actually helped in this regard was during a brief skirmish at Electrodrome, which was nearly obliterated following a staged terrorist attack by Haytham. Connor's body was brought to Evershade Valley so he wouldn't attack the Assassins anymore and he was experimented on by Elvin Gadd, who was attempting to find out how he was brainwashed. He was set free and fought on the Assassin's side in the Attack on Toad Town, though the outcome was ultimately a Mushroom Kingdom victory. Determined not to get captured again, Connor pretended as if he had nothing to do with the attack and retired back to his mansion. He had left Anju for a brief time in order to rethink his life but returned to his wife and son in order to seek peace once again.Category:Humans Category:Assassin-oriented Category:Assassin's Creed characters